COP CHASE! - PBG Q
PBG answers some more questions while running away from the cops! Synopsis PBG is making another Q&A, while playing GTA 5 with a drunk cheat. Last time he was driving a truck, this time he will build up as high of a wanted level as possible, and try to outrun the cops! He loses his questions. He builds up his wanted level. He smiles maniacally. He is already hitting stuff! Q: What do you miss the most about Texas? A: The obvious things like his family and friends. He misses Whataburger and Chic-Fil-A. They are opening one soon. PBG gets bashed around. He had a good doctor in Texas. It was nice having a trusted doctor. Q: Since you like Bloodbourne, any thoughts on the Souls games? A: He got distracted by Bloodbourne on the PS4. PBG is worried about losing the cops. He didn't play much Dark Souls, but played a lot of Demon Souls. PBG finds someone that he has killed, and wonders if it is worth it. It is. Q: How has being a content creator changed from when you first started making videos? A: Not much. There isn't as much let's play stuff, but there is a lot more webcams! The YouTube scene itself has changed a lot, but PBG's process hasn't changed. Sometimes he films last because he doesn't want to film! Q: Favorite Mass Effect character? A: Tali. He also likes Mordin, he's funny. Also Garrus! PBG wonders how he hasn't died yet. His Twitter is stuffing up, so he moves to Facebook. Q: Which character did you vote for in Smash? A: He hasn't voted for anybody, but he wants Geno, and possibly Shovel Knight, Bomberman. Or Goomba. That would actually be funny. Q: Would you ever make a video with your girlfriend? A: Probably not. She's shy. She doesn't really even like taking pictures. PBG dies. He steals another car. She can be heard in the Top 10 Worst Licensed Games. PBG starts shooting people to get a wanted level. PBG shoots some cops and blows stuff up. His car is set on fire! He finds a better car as explosions happen. This car is way too fast! Q: Do you have a job besides YouTube? A: When he first started he had a job and was also going to school. He didn't start his channel to make money. He had gotten far enough that if he didn't stop everything else and put all his effort into YouTube, it wouldn't work out. PBG doesn't recommend this. Q: Can we touch your butt? A: Yeah. Q: Do you still play Harvest Moon and which game is your favorite? A: Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town. Back to Nature is the one he recommends. PBG sets himself on fire. PBG dies. Q: Have you ever got into bed, and pretended to be a burrito? A: Yes. PBG makes some more explosions, and misses all his targets. He blows up a truck. He gets thrown out of his car hitting a wall, after blowing up a woman. Q: What is your favorite color? A: Yellow. Green is good too. Dark grey is his favorite color to wear. PBG drives on the wrong side of the road. Q: What is your favorite video you have done? A: It's hard to say which ones he likes. He always changes his favorite videos playlist. He can tell when a video is going to be good when he is making them. The Top 10 Worst Licensed games might be his funniest. The Harvest Moon video might be his favorite. Text pops up on the screen that says he likes the Weird IPad games video as well. He crashes over a wall to escape the police. Q: What is the first video game you have a clear memory of playing? A: Super Mario Bros / Duck Hunt. PBG ruins his tyres. Q: Do you actually hate Pablo from Backyard Baseball? A: No, he's the best player in the game! PBG thinks he was playing as Pablo when he was writing that joke. PBG continues blowing stuff up, as he tries to escape the cops. He has a collision with another car. He crashes into police cars. Q: What do you recommend up and coming YouTubers to do to make a name of themselves. A: He thought they were asking for name suggestions, and that he would be asking the wrong guy. There are a lot of factors into what makes someone successful. PBG came in at the right time. There wasn't a real 'break'. The advice he took isn't viable now. He posted his videos to ScrewAttack. PBG gets out of the car and starts shooting. PBG suggests to play a certain popular game, but it sucks for new YouTubers, as the popular channels play them too. PBG suggests to find a new way. Don't expect success. PBG discusses that he used to do amateur voice acting, and took what he learned from that to his YouTube career. PBG thought that 10,000 subscribers would be an ultimate goal, as he jumps off a cliff to his death. Q: What is your favorite sauce? A: Tabasco sauce. He usually has it in his office, but this time, he doesn't. PBG concludes the video. PBG aggressively shoots at an oncoming vehicle. Category:Videos Category:One-offs